Perfect love
by fairydustonangelwings
Summary: Dean finds his perfect love


_First Time you saw him in a club  
you thought that it was love  
But that was not enough, you had to get too serious  
there's others in the game  
but your heart remains the same  
but you're rolling with the love  
and you can't get enough  
so watch what you're wishing for_

Sam Winchester entered the bar a half an hour later then his brother. The very first thing he saw was a girl hanging all over Dean, his brother Dean, _his_ Dean. He loved him even if they were brothers, it didn't matter. Hell he loved Dean since he was sixteen. Dean saw him coming and smiled casually.

"Hey Sammy, this is Sandy" he said cocking one eyebrow. Awww he knew he was gonna get lucky that night. Sandy wasn't the diplomatic type at all. Five seconds after Sam sat down next to his brother; she got up and went to the bathroom. Dean fallowed soon after. With a sigh Sammy drank his beer with a bitter smile. He wanted Dean, yeah, but he wanted to love Dean. Show him love; show him how he should be loved.

_He needs somebody to love _

_Sent from heaven above  
he's searching for that perfect situation  
perfect love_

Sammy knows what Dean is looking for. That perfect love, the type of love that fills your heart every day and every night no matter what. And he knows he's the one who can give _that_ to his brother.

_Last night you saw another girl  
and you felt some what disturbed  
if love is what you're after  
I suggest that you speak up  
your chance just might go by  
to find that perfect guy  
but you can't say a thing, if you don't let him know  
just how you feel_

Another night, another town, another bar, another girl. And Sam can't take it anymore. He feels his heart pumping hard in his chest and seeing that bleached bitch's hands all over him just makes him want to kill her right there and then. But just like his brother, Sam is also looking for love and he knows that to get it he needs to speak up. He can't blow this up, Dean is his perfect guy, and he knows it he just does. It doesn't matter how but he does. And that night he will say everything to his brother.

_Why can't you see  
that it's not a game for me  
it's what I believe  
in love – perfect love  
show me the love_

He can still smell her on Dean. They are at the motel in their room and Dean is taking a shower. Sam has made up his mind: in the second Dean gets out of the shower he will talk to his brother. And then Dean comes into the room, with just a towel wrapped around his waist and all Sam's belligerent thoughts flew out the window. But he composes himself and starts speaking.

"Dean I want to tell you something. No don't…Just shut up and listen to me, okay?" he looks as Dean sits on his bed and looks at his baby brother. Sam speaks again.

"Dean I…I lo…um…I love you" wide green eyes look at him. Maybe Dean's wondering if his kid brother has gone mad. "I love you and I'm getting tired of all those stupid bitches hanging all over you and I want you and I need you" he said all at once, in a hurried voice like he was going to die before his finished what he had to say. What happened next took him all by surprise. Dean stood up, which made Sam think that he will get dressed and leave his ass right there, and came to sit on his brother's bed.

"Do you know for how long I have wanted to tell you that I love you? But I thought that, because we're brothers and this is illegal and aw so very wrong, you would leave and you would hate me." he laid one hand on Sam's neck and leaned in. the kiss was amazing, sweet and wet and soft. They started undressing as they kept kissing and Dean laid his baby brother on the bed. He started planting little kisses on Sam's chest and stomach, 'til he reached his length. He planted a small kiss on the head and then ever so slow he started kissing Sam's throbbing cock, pulling out sweet moans form his brother's mouth. "Dean…please" Sam moaned. "Getting there Sammy" he said with a grin on his face. He finally took Sam all the way into his mouth. He sucked and flipped his tongue under the and over his brother's length. He kept sucking and licking and kissing and Sam couldn't take it any more and he let himself go into his brother's mouth. And Dean swallowed him all. "Dean...I want you to fuck me" Sam said after he caught his breath a little. Dean groaned and stretched his brother's legs. He started spreading Sam with his fingers, one for starters, the two and finally three. Every time Sam was gasping and the pain turned to pleasure and he was soon pleading to Dean to fuck him. And Dean did. They both came calling each others name. Dean fell flat on top of Sam, both breathing hard and trying to regain composure.

_He needs somebody to love _

_Sent from heaven above  
he's searching for that perfect situation  
perfect love_

"Sammy I love you!" Dean whispered as soon as he could form words.

"I love you too Dean, more then anything!" Sam cuddled in his brother's arms. He soon fell asleep but Dean couldn't. he looked at the peace in his brother's face and he knew he had found his perfect love.


End file.
